


A Little More Human

by lyvneato



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cute, Fear of Thunderstorms, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyvneato/pseuds/lyvneato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick comforts Sole when a storm hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Human

Thunder rolled over head, and Nick continued his usual nightly routine of trying to solve cases. With the creaking of his office and weather outside, he somehow failed to notice someone entering the room.  
Only when a faint whisper spoke did his iridescent tear from his work. Standing in his doorway, soaked to the bone, was Sole. Nick rose from his seat, he had noticed the look in their eyes. Something was wrong. Sole shivered, repeating themselves with chattering teeth.  
“Am-am I interrupting?”  
Nick stood confused for a moment before blinking and striding over. He reached out to their arm just as thunder clapped, causing Sole to jump and grab onto Nicks hand. Their grip tightened as they looked through the small hole in Nicks office door. The rain poured relentlessly from a hazy green sky.  
Nick looked down at their hand for a moment, unsure of what to do. Instinct from Old Nick must have kicked in because he found himself holding their hand tighter, his metal thumb running along the back of their hand. It must have comforted Sole slightly because their eyes pulled away from the window to meet Nicks. Still, there was worry in them. Nick pulled on their hand gently to lead them from the door. Complying, the two moved more towards his desk.  
Shimmying off his coat, Nick pulled it over Soles shoulders. Their hair dripped, leaving wet spots on the shoulders, not that Nick minded.  
“What’s going on, kid?” Nick spoke softly, resting a hand on their arm. He usually was unsure of emotions, but with Sole it was easier for him.  
Sole seemed to relax more when Nick was touching them, so he kept a hand on them. Sole took a deep breath as more thunder and lightening came, holding it until it passed. Finally seeming to be able to talk, Sole opened their mouth, looking for words.  
“I just–” they paused as the room lit up with lightening, eyes wide. Nick knew the thunder this time would be loud, so he held onto Soles arm to reassure them. Sole knew it too and moved forward, into Nick. Their head moved to bury in his shoulder, trying to protect themselves from unseen forces. Wet hair met Nicks cheek, and Sole spoke into his neck.  
“I’m– I’m afraid of storms.” They admitted, obviously embarrassed by this fact. From the way they acted, he already could tell though. Nick was honestly just glad there was nothing else wrong. He moved his arms around Sole in a protective manner.  
“Why don’t we go upstairs, we can sit. Plus I have a radio if that would help.” Nick spoke, trying to think of ways to comfort them. Sole nodded and Nick led the two up his stairs carefully. They still shivered, he wasn’t sure if it was because of them being cold, or scared. He had never really seen them this scared. Sure, he had seen Sole look at him with fear of loosing a battle, but not like this. The only thought to cross his mind right now was to make them feel safe.  
Once upstairs, Nick guided them to his bed, wrapping his coat around them tighter. Before letting go of them he spoke.  
“You’re soaked, I can borrow you some clothes let me just go grab–” he was cut off by Sole grabbing his arm, fear filled eyes looking at them.  
“No! Wait–” they started, unsure of what they were doing.  
“Just– can we sit here for a sec?” They seemed uneasy with him leaving, so Nick just nodded, sitting down beside them.  
“Yeah, okay,” he said gently. Their teeth chattered, making Nick want to help them. Looking over he grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around them.  
“You look so cold, kid.” He noted, they nodded leaning into Nick. Nick moved his free hand, stretching to a radio on the table.  
“Here, let’s drown out that noise…” He whispered while flicking the knob on. Travis was just announcing a song when the radio lit up. Sole had their eyes closed, trying to relax from the looks of it.  
After awhile, Sole spoke up, seemingly more calm.  
“Sorry for barging in, especially this late.” They whispered out. Nick almost laughed. He didn’t mind at all that they were here. In fact, he honestly liked them leaning into him, coming to him for comfort. He wasn’t sure why, but he did. Sighing, Nick responded softly to Sole.  
“Trust me, you saved me from paper work.” He let out a low chuckle. Sole laughed along lightly.  
“I didn’t know where to go,” their words were quiet. Nick just listened as they went on.  
“Piper was out on a case, I asked her not to go solo, but she persisted it would be suspicious if she took me. Usually she’s around when this sort of thing happens.” Sole breathed deeply, looking down.  
“I don’t know why, but I got so scared this time. I ended up walking out the door, then running. Wasn’t sure where I was headed, but sure enough I wind up on your doorstep, soaked to the bone.” They looked up, looking at Nick with sad eyes.  
“I’m sorry you had to see me like that,” they tore their eyes away.  
“Don’t be,” Nick shook his head. “You can come to me whenever you need me.” He reassured them.  
Soles gaze returned to Nicks, eyes asking if he meant it.  
“You know I care about you, right?” He asked. Their expression changed, one Nick was unfamiliar with. It was a mix of relief and worry. He was unsure which part he caused.  
Sole nodded, a small smile appearing after a moment of thought.  
“I–…I care about you too, Nick.” They finally whispered out after a long pause. If Nick had a proper heart, it would have beat faster than ever. Something about the way they said it…it lead on as if to mean something deeper. Nick wouldn’t get his hopes high though. What would they like about a tattered up synth? Looking into Soles eyes, Nick knew they meant what they said though. He also saw a glimmer that meant they wanted to say something else. Nick knew Sole well enough now to see that. They looked into his eyes, searching. He was unsure of what they found because Sole opened their mouth to speak, but quickly shut it after second thoughts.  
“You know, I always feel a little more human when you’re around.” Nick mentioned softly. The corners of Soles mouth pulled up from his comment. They leaned their head back onto Nick’s chest, breathing softly now.  
Nick listened to the world surrounding them for a second. The radio droned on a familiar tune, but outside the metal walls he heard only light rain.  
“…I think the storms passing.” He whispered to them. They seemed to moved a bit closer to him though.  
“Does that mean you want me to leave?” Sole spoke in barely but a whisper.  
“Of course not. Stay as long as you need.” Nick replied, tone also hushed. He didn’t know how long he held them, but after a while he noticed that they fell asleep. He didn’t mind at all, enjoying the feeling of warmth Sole gave. In fact, he wished for the night to never end.


End file.
